


Ace x reader | Collection of one-shots.

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Secrets!

You were running faster than usual, not worrying about scratching your face, or your knees. You had to see him right now, and you knew exactly where he was. You were smiling, adrenaline rushing through your body. Why that? Let just say that it’s not every day that you learn a secret about Ace. 

Luffy had dropped this one unknowingly, before gasping, and looked at you with fear in his little round eyes. He knew that you would immediately tease his brother and that he would be the one paying the consequences. And he knew you well, the little boy didn’t even have the time to say a word that you were already miles away, looking for Ace.

You spotted him next to the river, examining the water, his usual pipe next to him. You slowed down and sat next to him. The boy didn’t really pay attention to you and kept his eyes on the river. You coughed a little, and he finally looked at you, you grinned.

"Hey there, Ace ~!"

Your friend narrowed his eyes, knowing that something was fishy about your attitude.

" Hey, ___."

"It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?" 

" Sure... What do you want? I’m busy." He said refocusing on the water.

You smiled even more. You knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else besides you.

" Hmm... So I heard that you have some little secrets... ~" You said with a teasing tone.

It immediately worked. The boy instantly stiffened.

" I don’t know whatcha talking about!" He yelled.

"Nice reaction, for someone who has nothing to hide ~" 

"Tsk. Leave me alone!"

"Too bad I wanted to talk about it... I wished I had heard that from you and not your little brother..."

You expected him to be furious right now, but he was looking at you with widened eyes and flushed cheeks. Once he noticed your gaze on him, the boy turned his head and crossed his arms on his chest.

"R-really?"

"Of course!" You smiled, you liked where this was going. 

" A-and whatcha think about it?"

You stayed silent for a while, trying to find the right words, but Ace didn’t take your silence as a good answer.

"Never mind! Forget it! I knew that it would end up like that!" He yelled grabbing his pipe and walked away from you.

You got up on your feet and run after him.

" Wait, Ace! I think it’s great! I mean... I didn’t know about it, but I’m glad to know it!"

The boy suddenly stopped in his tracks and you bumped into his back. Even from behind you could see that even his ears were turning red.

" So you’re ok with it?" He asked, turning around to face you, raising his eyebrows.

" Yes, Ace! You thought I was going to reject you because of that?!"

"I didn’t know that you’ll be ok with me loving you!" He blurted out as his blush deepened.

You paused. You looked at him completely lost and became as red as he was.

"W-What? You love me?!"

"That’s the secret we were talking about, right... Right?!" He asked starting to panic. 

" No! I thought we were talking about your father!" 

"HE TOLD YA ABOUT IT TOO?! I’M GONNA KILL HIM!" He shouted. 

" NO, ONLY ABOUT YOUR FATHER! I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!" You shouted back automatically, used to your numerous fights.

The boy opened his mouth and closed it again. He was redder than Dadan’s necklace. You let out a small chuckle and smiled before getting closer to the angry and blushing kid.

" _Well, I like this secret much more than the other one_ ." You whispered before kissing his cheek.

The boy touched his cheek, still blushing, and looked at you in awe, before frowning.

" Still gonna kick his ass!" He said before running away.

_Secrets really are the best. ~_


	2. Wedding Day.

_"_ **_Are you serious?_ ** _You asked in shock as a feeling of happiness started to overwhelm you._

 **_"Is that a yes?_ ** _He said smiling, gesturing the flames that were burning to form “_ **_Will you marry me __?_ ** _“_

 _"_ **_OF COURSE!_ ** _You jumped into his arms, warping your legs around his waist to give him a passionate kiss._

_He broke off from your kiss, put you on the ground, and cleared his throat._

_"_ **_There’s still something that needs to be done,"_ ** _he said as he kneeled in front of you, offering you a black little box with a ring. You forgot to breathe for a second and tears fell down on their own. Your boyfriend looked worried for a second._

 _"_ **_Hmm... If you don’t like it, we can change it later..._ **

_"_ **_You ... idiot! Of course, I-I love... it!"_ ** _You somehow managed to say._

_Ace smiled, relieved, and put the ring on your finger before hugging you._

_"_ **_I can’t wait to see you in your wedding dress ____, I love you."_ **

**"I love you too."** _You replied before kissing him again._

**~**

You smiled at your reflection as you remembered the day Ace proposed to you. Today was finally the day that you waited so long for. You put some makeup before doing your hair. After two hours you let out a sigh of satisfaction and stretched your arms. You turned around and looked dreamily at your wedding dress before putting it on and took the bouquet that was on your hairdresser. You were finally ready. You breathed out and opened the door. Marco was standing next to it, awkwardly adjusting his tie. Once he saw you he let out a little whistle and offered his arm that you happily took. 

**"You look wonderful ____, Ace’s really lucky, yoi."** He said as he led you outside the ship.

 **"Thank you."** You whispered.

You walked a little bit before reaching the place. Marco let go of your arm and stayed back. You walked toward Ace and tried to smile but you broke down in tears. You probably looked like a mess right now but you didn’t care, you stood in front of him.

" **Hey there!"** You smiled. **"Remembered when you told me that I would be the most beautiful bride in the entire world and that you couldn’t wait to see me in a white dress? Here I am, I hope that I reached your expectation, though."** You said as some tears threatened to fall down again. **"I really wanted to see you wearing a suit and standing there awkwardly, nervously waiting for me to come, you know?"** You chuckled **"Ace, I loved you, I love you and I will always love you no matter what, I hope you know that."**

You paused. 

" **I just wish that you would have been there to say it too. I wish that we could have had the wedding of our dream and grow up old together with our lovely children. I miss you Ace, I miss you so much... I just want you to smile at me, to hug me, to kiss me one last time. I just want to see you..."** You tried to say something else but you couldn’t speak anymore; you didn’t know it would be so hard. You thought that you had finally accepted his death.

You kneeled down and put your bouquet on his grave. You barely touched his hat one last time and walked away. 


	3. One last touch.

It was the evening, which meant that everyone was supposed to party, drink, and be happy, but not tonight. The deck was unusually quiet. You looked around, brushing the railing with your hand as you wandered on the deck. You stopped at the quarterdeck to have a better view of the whole ship. The wind gently blew your locks, and you glanced at your side and gave him a small smile, trying to hold back some tears. His usual warm presence was now so cold.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him. "You shouldn’t be here, Ace."

"I knew you’d be here and you know I can’t leave you alone, he grinned, especially when you’re making that kind of face..." He added in a lower voice.

You stayed silent. What kind of face were you making? You took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"Thank you, but I’m fine, really."

"Really?" He insisted.

"I will."

You looked around and sighed.

"It has changed a lot... The ship, I mean. It’s too quiet, I don’t like it."

"It happens, people need time to heal wounds, especially when someone of their family died, it takes time to heal."

You bit your lips, trying to suppress a sob.

"I didn’t ask if _you_ were ok?" You managed to say.

"I am not. I don’t like being powerless, not being able to help my friends... or the one I love." He said as he looked at you.

This time you cried, you couldn’t hold it back anymore. You saw his hand reaching for you, trying to comfort you, but you felt nothing. His hand only went through you, grasping the air.

"I missed you, Ace." You told him.

He tried to put on a nice face, but you could see that he was irritated because he couldn’t touch you and console you. You slowly got closer to his face.

"Ace, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you this sooner, I thought that we had all the time in the world."

You had never seen him cry before; he was always laughing or smiling–or sleeping. It broke your heart to see him like that.

"I’m so sorry ____, I’m sorry!" He kept on whispering.

"Ace, look at me, it’s not your fault! We didn’t know, no one knew."

He finally looked at you, silent tears still streaming down his face.

"Still, if I had been more powerful, if..."

"Maybe, we will never know... But I’m glad that I could see you one last time. I’m glad I could tell you I love you." You said.

You closed the last inches that separated you and gave him a light kiss. You could feel it, your one last touch.

When Ace opened his eyes again you were gone, for the second time in his life. He looked up and whispered, “ _I love you too, _____ “. Maybe in another life, he will be able to save you.


End file.
